Rain's Power
by Kioni-chan
Summary: [Completed] The Sanzoikkou has found a place to stay for a while and, of course, Hakkai and Gojyo are sharing a room. What happens when Hakkai starts thinking about his past and wishing that the rain could fix everything?
1. The rain

I spent a weekend on a small vacation and this story had been burning to be written so as soon as I got home I jumped right on the computer and started to do what I do best. Of course it's going to be horrible so be gentle with those reviews!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki, never have, never will. This is meant merely for your enjoyment, not my profit.

Gojyo woke with a start, not sure what exactly had roused him from his slumber. A light rain pounded the windowpane, drawing the kappa's attention to the empty bed across the room from his own. The blankets were rumbled like someone had been tossing and turning, and the pillow's corners were twisted as if someone had been wringing them over and over. Gojyo sighed and pushed his covers aside before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, deciding to go look for his roommate. After all, Hakkai couldn't get too far without someone noticing.

The water sprite found his brown haired youkai friend outside on the porch, with just his hands exposed to the rain, palms aimed heavenward. The water pooled in his hands and spilled to the ground. Gojyo leaned against the wall and stared at his friend.

"Hakkai, you should be in bed," he whispered. The brown haired man didn't turn, just smiled.

"I couldn't sleep," he said softly.

"So I realized," Gojyo sighed. Hakkai tipped his hands and watched the water run off. He then turned to face his roommate.

"I'm sorry if I worried you Gojyo," he apologized. The water sprite sighed impatiently.

"That's not the point Hakkai. You've been losing sleep every night for a week. Something buggin' you… Hakkai…" he said as he walked forward, closer to his friend, who just smiled.

"I'm fine Gojyo," he answered. "I've just been thinking about…" He looked at his hands. "Things…" He turned and put his hands in the rain again. Gojyo grasped Hakkai's wrists and pulled them back. The brunette gave a rare frown and tried to put his hands back to where they were.

"Hakkai, the rain can't fix everything," Gojyo said sternly. He moved his grip from Hakkai's wrists to his hands.

"I can try can't I?" the demon slayer whispered sadly as he looked down at his and Gojyo's hands. The kappa sighed and pulled Hakkai off the porch and into the rain. Slowly the pair became drenched.

"Listen Hakkai," he said as he held the youkai's hands palm up. "If you let all your emotions pool up, they'll escape somehow anyways," he murmured as the two watched the water collect in Hakkai's hands and run over before splashing to the ground. "But if you let it out, it won't collect," he said as he turned Hakkai's hand over. The brown haired youkai looked up into Gojyo's crimson eyes and frowned again.

"I don't get it Gojyo," he said flatly. Gojyo sighed, trying to figure out how else to explain to Hakkai that he needed to share what he was thinking.

"Listen Hakkai, share your problems with me. What's been buggin' you? You can trust me," he said. Hakkai pulled his hands away and walked towards the porch.

"It's… nothing," he said quietly. Gojyo wasn't convinced. He slowly followed Hakkai onto the porch and into the house. When they got back into the room Hakkai walked over the window and looked out sadly. Gojyo glanced at his friend before peeling off his damp shirt and throwing it into a corner.

"Please tell me?" he finally tried as Hakkai pulled his own shirt off, exposing the scar on his stomach. Gojyo gazed into his forest green eyes and gave him a pleading look, trying not to gaze at the blemish on the youkai's perfect skin.

Finally Hakkai sighed and walked over to his dresser, pulling a dry shirt from one of the drawers. With slow movements he pulled the shirt over his head, hiding his scar again.

As he pulled the cloth over his face, his headband slipped down over his eyes and his monocle fell to the floor, shattering.

"Oops…" he said as he pushed his headband back up and looked down at the small pile of broken glass and twisted wire. Gojyo walked across the room and bent down, sweeping the glass into his hand. As he straightened he toyed with the pieces.

"Do you have a spare?" he asked as he realized it was beyond repair. Hakkai shook his head.

"No, I don't. But that's okay," he said with a smile. "I can just get another one!" Gojyo sighed and dumped the broken mess into Hakkai's outstretched hand.

"Whatever. You should get back to bed though," he said as he held back a yawn. Hakkai grinned.

"You're the tired one. But alright, I'll try to sleep," he said as he dumped his broken monocle onto his bedside stand and sat on the bed. "But I'm not making any guarantees that I will. There's too much on my mind."

"Well maybe if you'd tell me things there wouldn't be so much on your mind," Gojyo pointed out. Hakkai shrugged and crawled under his blankets as his kappa friend also got into his own bed. Eventually Hakkai did fall asleep, still tossing and turning, but asleep none-the-less. Gojyo was a different story. He didn't fall asleep right away. Instead he lay on his side, staring at his roommate, thinking. There was something wrong with Hakkai, he just wouldn't share it, and Gojyo couldn't figure that youkai out. Why did he have to be so difficult to understand?

Okay so this wasn't the BEST chapter in the world; really short if you ask me… But anyways, keep your eye opened for the next chapter! Oh and tell me what you think of this one.


	2. Breakfast

Hello there. 

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will I, own Saiyuki or any of the characters. The only part of this fanfic that I own is the plot, but I got the idea from someone else so if you're that person, don't kill me, just send a review if you think that I stole your idea, but I don't think I did…

Now enjoy and be gentle with those reviews!

"Hakkai! Wake up!"

"Eh…huh? Gojyo? What time is it?"

The kappa laughed softly as the groggy youkai sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with difficulty, seeing as his right arm was strapped to his side by his blanket. Hakkai's hair was standing straight up and he was wrapped in his covers like a straitjacket. As the brown haired man tried to untangle himself Gojyo chuckled softly.

"Well at least you got some sleep," he pointed out as Hakkai finally got free. His roommate smiled.

"I guess that's true," he said as he pushed the covers back and stood to make his bed. Gojyo looked half-heartedly at the mess he'd left of his bed. Feeling slightly guilty he slumped back to his own bed and started to smooth out the blankets and sheets. As Hakkai turned he saw the kappa tidying his bed and smiled.

"Good job Gojyo, I'm proud of you!" he beamed. Gojyo thought he looked odd without his monocle but didn't say anything about it.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said instead. "But the monkey and droopy-eyed priest want you in the kitchen. Apparently one's starving and the others going to explode if someone doesn't shut the brat up." Hakkai smiled and headed for the door.

"Well I suppose we better go save them eh?" he shot over his shoulder at Gojyo. The kappa blinked and followed.

When the two entered the kitchen they found Sanzo hitting Goku repeatedly with his paper fan.

"Quit hittin' me!"

"Then you shut up!"

"Hakkai! Save me!" Goku screeched as he ran to hide behind the brunette. Hakkai just looked down at Goku and smiled before starting to fry up eggs.

"I'm sorry Goku but I'm afraid that you'll have to figure your problems out on your own," he said. The monkey looked up at Hakkai, flabbergasted. He hadn't yet ever declined to help him when Sanzo was threatening to kill him or hitting him with his fan.

"Serves ya right you midget monkey," Gojyo laughed. Sanzo even chuckled at the young man's look. Goku just stood there for a moment before his stomach gave a rather loud grumble.

"Hey Hakkai, you're cookin' right?" he questioned hopefully. Hakkai turned, smiled and nodded.

"Yes Goku, I'm cooking your breakfast. Well actually I'm finished. Gojyo, could you get some plates out of the cupboard please?" he asked. The kappa nodded and opened the cabinet, reaching inside and getting four plates while Sanzo got utensils, on Hakkai's orders.

Soon they had all seated themselves and Goku was happily gobbling down food. Sanzo ate in silence and Hakkai squinted down at his food. No one had mentioned his monocle, or lack there of. Gojyo just played with his eggs.

Finally Sanzo couldn't take it anymore. He dropped his fork with a clatter and gazed at Hakkai.

"Where's your monocle?" he asked him suddenly. Hakkai blinked several times before smiling softly.

"My headband slipped and knocked it off my face, sending it to the floor and shattering it into dozens of pieces. In other words, I broke it," he said. Sanzo stared at him.

"Really? Don't you need a new one?"

"Well obviously. But I was actually thinking of getting glasses instead," Hakkai said as he set aside his fork. Gojyo coughed quietly but everyone ignored it. Goku just kept on eating.

"Oh," Sanzo muttered as he continued with his breakfast. "Whatever you think is best."

"I liked his monocle best…" Gojyo muttered. Hakkai looked at him.

"Really?" he said.

"Hn…"

Can you say, cut-off chapter? I'm sorry if it was kind of a sudden stop but I thought it was a good place to stop. In the next chapter the Sanzo-ikkou will travel into town to try and find Hakkai a pair of glasses. But if Gojyo liked the monocle better will he stick with what he's used to? I don't know but I'll try and update soon! Please review and be gentle as always!


	3. New Eyewear

Disclaimer: Me? Own Saiyuki? You crazy?

Sorry to say that in my last chapter I said the the Sanzo-ikkou would travel to town, but it's actually only Hakkai. My bad.

TO THE STORY!

Hakkai neatly stacked the clean dishes in the cupboard as Goku finished off the last bit of breakfast. Sanzo meanwhile, had cracked open a newspaper and was reading quietly. Gojyo had disappeared into town, probably for sake' or beer. But Hakkai was sure that he had went to the bar.

The brunette turned from the dishes and wiped his hand on a towel with a sigh.

"I'm going to head to town to see what I can do about a monocle or glasses or whatever," he said as he headed for the door. "Goku, when you're finished please wash and put away your dishes. And Sanzo, if Gojyo comes back, tell him I've run to town please?" he shot over his shoulder.

"Mrrrphhhmmmm," Goku mumbled through his breakfast.

"Whatever," Sanzo grumbled. Hakkai smiled and walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

As the youkai walked down the street he hummed quietly to himself. Everything seemed a little blurry through his right eye but it really didn't bother him. Hakkai raised a hand and touched his closed lid. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since he had gouged the eye out. It sometimes still erked him that it had healed itself. He sometimes almost thought about cutting it out again. But he doubted that Gojyo, Sanzo or even Goku for that matter, would let him.

As he walked the brunette thought about what kind of glasses he would get. Then Gojyo's words echoed through his mind.

_I liked his monocle best..._

Maybe he would stick with the monocle...

As Hakkai neared the shop that sold eye wear he thought he saw red hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly to see Gojyo walking down an alley.

"Hmm, I wonder where he's going," Hakkai muttered to himself. But he quickly shrugged off the thought and entered the shop.

"Good morning sir!" a young woman called. "In need of some glasses?" Hakkai smiled.

"Well, actually yes. I usually wear a monocle but it got broken last night and I need a new one. But I was thinking that maybe I would get glasses instead," he said. The woman nodded.

"Alright. If you'd please follow me I'll see what we can do," she said as she beckoned him towards a clear-glass cabinet filled with different sorts of eyewear.

"See anything you like?" she asked after Hakkai examined the contents carefully. He actually did. Sitting on the bottom shelf was a monocle that looked exactly like his old one, with the nosepiece and everything. But next to it was a pair of glasses that he liked as well.

"Yes miss. That, right there on the bottom," he said as he pointed at the bottom shelf.

"Which one sir? The monocle or the glasses?" the lady asked. Hakkai thought for a moment. _I liked the monocle best..._

"The monocle," he finally said. She nodded and unlocked the cupboard, then pulled out the corrective eyewear. Hakkai put it on his right eye and looked around at the now-clearer room.

"This'll work," he said. The woman smiled.

"That looks good on you. Now if you'll follow me..."

Soon Hakkai was walking into the sunlight with his newly paid-for monocle. He squinted up at the sun and plastered his usual smile across his face.

Well, at least it's not raining, he thought to himself. He truly was thankful that it wasn't raining anymore. He had been starting to get sick of it, as usual.

With a soft sigh the youkai headed back to the others. He hoped Gojyo would like his monocle. After all, he had gotten it for him...

Short short short short short. This was an awfully short chapter wasn't it? I apologize for that. I just thought that it was a great place to cut off. At least I think so...

Until next time!


	4. A tabooed heritage

Hi there...

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Saiyuki? No? Didn't think so.

ONWARD!

Hakkai's hand paused on the doorknob of the front door. He knew Gojyo wasn't home, so he was hesitant to enter. He wanted to walk into the house, enter the kitchen, where Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo would be sitting, look at them all and give his usual friendly smile, locking eyes for a moment with the kappa, before starting on dinner. Everything had to be perfect. ecspecially his entrance.

The brunette turned on his heel and decided to head back into town. Maybe Gojyo was at the local bar. He would look for him there. Maybe his entrance didn't have to be at the house, or with Sanzo or Goku involved at all. He nodded in friendly greetings to a young woman and her daughter before he started down the street to look for his friend.

Gojyo's fist made contact with the side of the punk's head, sending the thug into the wall.

"Ya wanna say that again? What's wrong with my hair?" he practically screamed. The kid wiped the blood trickle off his mouth and spat at the kappa. Gojyo wiped the sloppy red mess of his cheek with disgust and grabbed the young youkai's shirt collar, and then threw him against the wall, pinning him there. The kid laughed hoarsely and looked at Gojyo through one eye.

"You're a taboo! That's what's wrong with your hair. It's a dead giveaway of what you are!" he croaked. Gojyo glared daggers at the kid. He never stood a chance.

With a newly aroused wave of fury, Gojyo flung the kid across the alley, where he hit the opposite wall and crumpled to the ground, landing in a rather painful looking heap. But the kappa wasn't finished with the youkai. He stomped over to him and yanked him up again, only to fling him across the alley once again. The youkai punk would regret the day that he made fun of Gojyo's hair...

Hakkai stepped out of the bar, his brow creased. Gojyo hadn't been there... He thought for a moment before remembering that he had seen the red haired man heading for an alley. Hakkai's tension lessened a bit as he headed to the last place he had seen Gojyo.

"Ya still think it's funny now? Huh? Do ya?" the half-breed screamed at the kid, who was lying face-down on the ground, coughing up blood. The alleyway was already stained with the kid's blood. "Ya ain't laughin' now are ya?" Gojyo spat as he kicked the kid. The insult on his heritage had left him almost in a state of insanity.

"GOJYO! STOP IT!" a voice yelled through the alley, echoing off the walls. The kappa looked up though his red hazed vision at Hakkai, who was running towards him. "What are you doing!"

"I... uh... Hi Hakkai?" Gojyo sputtered. The brunette shoved him away from the youkai, who wasn't moving.

"Gojyo! You killed him!" Hakkai whispered after he had knelt beside the youkai and examined him. The kappa just stood there.

"He... but... I..."

Hakkai shook his head and stood to his full height.

"Gojyo, I can't believe you killed a kid," he whispered. So much for the perfect entrance.

"Hakkai, I..." Gojyo couldn't even finish. He gazed at Hakkai for a moment before brushing pass him and heading into the street.

"Gojyo! Come back! Gojyo!" Hakkai called after him. The kappa froze, his shoulders hunched.

"He was mocking my hair Hakkai. Everyone knows, he just pointed it out. I'm a half-breed, not worth anyone's attention. Just leave me alone," he said without turning. He then continued towards the street. Hakkai rolled the youkai's body into a corner and ran after his friend.

"Gojyo! Wait!" he yelled. Gojyo didn't stop, but he wasn't in any real hurry either. It didn't take long for Hakkai to catch up with him. "Gojyo, I'm sorry. You're worth my attention, so don't listen to anyone else. Let's just talk," the brunette coaxed. Gojyo swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back angry tears. He was not about to let Hakkai see him cry. He had a reputation to maintain.

"I don't wanna talk about it Hakkai," he said fiercly. "Just drop it and get lost!" he spat. Hakkai stopped and blinked after him.

"Gojyo..."

"BEAT IT!" the kappa shouted before he started running off. Hakkai half thought about running after him. Almost. Instead he just watched his friend run off towards the forest that surrounded the small village. Hakkai looked down at his hands, which had a little of the young youkai's blood on them. He knew that it was best to just leave Gojyo alone to blow off some steam but that didn't stop him from worrying about him. But he still decided to go back to the inn with Sanzo and Goku.

When Hakkai had returned to the inn, he found Sanzo whacking Goku with his paper fan because the monkey was complaining that he was hungry.

"What took you so long dammit!" Sanzo yelled angrily. "Cook the monkey some food before I kill him!" Hakkai smiled softly, not really expecting the other to notice his glasses, but a little disappointed non-the-less.

"Sure thing Sanzo," he said quietly before setting to making dinner.

Their meal was just a plain one. Fish, meat buns, pork, the usual. Goku wasn't complaining. He was too busy stuffing his face, as usual. But Gojyo wasn't back yet, so it was unusually quiet. Even Goku eventually got bored with no one to argue with.

"Where's Gojyo?" he asked. Sanzo flipped a page in his newspaper and shrugged.

"Who knows."

Hakkai gnawed his lip but no one noticed.

"Gojyo's out on his own time," he said after a moment's thought. Sanzo looked over his paper at him but shrugged off the thought.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Goku just looked at Hakkai for a moment before returning to his dinner, gobbling it greedily. Hakkai just turned back to his own food, staring at it blankly. He was really worried about Gojyo, and hoped that he was alright.

Gojyo downed his third sake', not really tasting the stuff. It had only been about a half hour since he'd left Hakkai and he was already drowning his anger and sorrow in booze. How dare that youkai punk insult his hair. No, it was worse than that, he had insulted his heritage. Was it his fault that he was half youkai, half human? Everyone called half-breeds taboo children, cursed beings created by a forbidden union. That union was created only because of each races stupid lusts in the first place. It's not like he asked his father to have a human mistress. Or for his stepmother to hate his so much... Was he, in fact, the cause of all of her tears?

Gojyo shuddered. He shouldn't be thinking about that. He instead ordered another sake'. A really big jar. He needed to numb his mind, get it off youkai and humans and everyone. Youkai weren't worth dirt. No... That wasn't true... Hakkai was worth something. Hadn't he just comforted Hakkai in the rain? But he often forgot that Hakkai was a youkai. He had self-control, something the bastards like that little punk didn't have.

The kappa took a long swig from his sake' jar and set it down, starting to feel the burning sensation that suggested thta he was gettting a buzz. He like the feeling. It made him... well, frisky. He looked around the barroom, searching for any good looking candidates. None. Not one good looking girl to be found. The red-haired man sighed. Oh well.

He finished the rest of his sake' and decided that it was time to head back. The others would be worried. Well, no, that wasn't true. Hakkai would be worried, Goku would be bored and Sanzo just wouldn't care. Gojyo smiled to himself as he stepped outside into the darkening streets. At least he knew that Hakkai would always be there for him... and he was looking forward to seeing him.

Sorry to disappoint you but, this is the end. No more. Sorry... But review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if you're disappointed with my ending but I found that this was the perfect place to stop... My apologies to you... Keep your eyes open for other saiyuki fics by me! I'm writing one now and it should be posted soon!


End file.
